Harry Potter and the Gem of the Phoenix
by Color of Dusk
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Harry finds out about his special powers; the reason why Voldemort wants him dead. And a transfer student from Japan is coming...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K.Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own some of the characters.  
  
Warning: This is my first time writing fanfiction, so beware!! And this is my version of 'a transfer student coming to Hogwarts' fic.  
  
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Harry learns about his special powers; the reason why Voldemort wants to kill him and a transfer student comes to Hogwarts in search of something-or somebody.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Back To Hogwarts  
  
  
  
The sun was shinning brightly, and not a cloud was in the sky. A cheerful, sunny day, and it was even sunnier for Harry Potter, who was starting his fifth year today.  
  
'At last I can get out of here,' Harry thought. Today was the first of September; the day the new school year starts. He was in front of the Dursley's house and the Ministry Car was waiting for him to get on. He rode in a hustle-he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.  
  
He was more eager than usual to leave. This summer vacation hadn't been so great-it was terrible, actually. Because of what had happened last year, he wasn't allowed to go to the Weasley's so he had nothing to look forward to for the summer. He was allowed to go to Diagon Alley to get his school things, but that was all. He had hardly any contact with the wizarding world, and wouldn't have known what had been happening there, if it weren't for his two best friends, and Sirius, his godfather.  
  
Sirius was currently working as a messenger for Dumbledore. A dangerous job, especially since his innocence hasn't been proved and from what Harry heard from his letters, Professor Lupin was searching for the rat, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
He had wanted to go somewhere else to stay over the holidays, but he couldn't. The Dursley's was the safest place for him right now, as Dumbledore told him. It was safe, yes-Harry couldn't imagine Voldemort attacking Privet Drive-and he trusted Dumbledore, but he didn't think it was the best place for him to stay. He didn't know which was better, to die starved or to be killed by Lord Voldemort.  
  
Dudley had somehow managed to get fatter than last year, so obviously, this year's diet had been stricter than last year. Aunt Petunia had made all of them follow the diet-and Harry had hardly anything to eat. Dudley might need a diet; he was the size of an elephant; but Harry was small. He wasn't over weighted or large. But did Aunt Petunia care? No, she didn't. So Harry was forced to ask his friends for food, like last year. Harry thought that he would have to buy caned food for next year, if this kept on going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ministry car reached King's Cross with thirty minutes to spare. Harry quickly left the Car; the silence was kind of uncomfortable. The stupid articles that Rita Skeeter had written had kept a lot of people from talking to him, like the driver. He didn't want to be worshipped as 'The Boy Who Lived' but he didn't want to be feared, neither.  
  
Harry went through the barrier between the platforms nine and ten, thinking about the new school year. Hopefully, there would be no new articles or publicity, since the Triwizard Tournament was over.  
  
The platform was crowded and noisy like the last time Harry saw it-full of young witches and wizards -but this time there were Aurors there, too; even though the ministry (the Minister of Magic to be exact) didn't believe that Voldemort has returned, Dumbledore somehow managed to get them guard the station.  
  
It felt good to see the familiar place again. No Muggles or his family to scold him. He didn't have to worry about his Aunt, Uncle, and the fat pig that was his cousin for nine months!  
  
He found an empty compartment and hurriedly dragged his trunk and the owl's cage inside. Then he started to look for his friends. He was quite eager to see them again. Last time he saw them was when they were leaving the platform for the dreaded summer vacation.  
  
He found Hermione easily. She was alone in the corridors, looking for Harry and an empty compartment to put her stuff. "Hi Hermione!" Harry greeted.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione answered, "How were your holidays? They weren't that bad, were they?"  
  
"No.not bad. They were terrible," Harry answered. "Anyways, do you know where Ron is? I thought you guys were coming together." he changed the topic.  
  
"No, I just came back from vacation last week and I wanted to rest at home. And knowing his family, he'll be coming in about 15 minutes. They always come late." Hermione was the type that was always prompt and never late.if they didn't count third year when she forgot to go to Charms.  
  
And sure enough, a crowd of redheads was seen at ten minutes to eleven. One of them came running towards them. He, of course, was Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!" he shouted.  
  
"Hi Ron!"  
  
"Harry, you survived! You didn't complain about homework.they didn't lock it up, did they?" Ron said. "Speaking of homework, how did you do on that stupid potion's essay? I didn't get it. Who needs to know about Voice Changing Potions anyway?"  
  
"Ron! It's not stupid! They might come in handy sometime. Like when-" Hermione argued. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. It was same as ever-his friends didn't act strange or weird towards him. He was glad. Voldemort coming back didn't affect that.  
  
Mrs.Weasley appeared when Hermione was still trying to explain the uses of the potion as Ron pretended that he didn't hear a word.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Harry. How was your summer, dear? I hope the Muggles were treating you alright."  
  
"They were alright, and thank you for the food!" Harry answered.  
  
"It was nothing. We couldn't have you starve to death!" Mrs.Weasley looked at her watch to find that it was five minutes to eleven. "Oh my! Look at the time! The Express is leaving in a minute!"  
  
Mrs.Weasley hugged the three of them, kissed Ron on the cheek and told them to behave (Of course we will, Mum!). She was smiling, but something told Harry that she was worried.  
  
He knew he had to get used to it. After all, Voldemort had risen and was trying to kill Harry. But he didn't like it, all the same.  
  
He, Ron, and Hermione rode the train as fast as they could with two trunks, an owl cage, and a basket for Crookshanks. They went to the compartment that Harry saved for them -which was at the back of the train.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen this year." Harry thought aloud.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked a little uncomfortable. Harry still hadn't told them about what exactly happened. Harry especially didn't want to talk about his parents. It felt sad, and awful.his parents, who looked so young, so carefree in the picture Hagrid gave him -they were serious, and unlike the 'pranksters' Sirius told him about.  
  
Hermione broke the silence. "I heard that a transfer student's coming this year. Hogwarts didn't have one for twenty years, you know." "It isn't your precious Vicky, is it?" Ron snickered.  
  
"How many times have I told you that he isn't 'my Vicky'!? And it's just a rumor, Ron."  
  
Harry found this conversation interesting. Not only about the transfer student part, but how Hermione and Ron talked about Victor Krum. Hermione had the best grades of the year but she was rather clueless when it came to feelings and Ron still hadn't noticed why he was feeling jealous of Victor. It was obvious that Ron liked Hermione and that Hermione liked him in return.  
  
The train ride was quite peaceful. Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards didn't bother them. Neville, Seamus and Dean came to talk but they left quickly. They weren't as close to Harry as Ron and Hermione was and they felt they were intruding.  
  
The time flew by and before they knew it, they reached Hogsmeade Station. The three of them rode the horseless carriages to the castle.  
  
They entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was clear and the stars were shining, like the sky outside.  
  
It felt good to be back home, Harry thought. The Dursley's were never a 'home' -it was just a place he live in because he had to.  
  
"Harry, Ron! Look at the Staff Table!" Hermione cried suddenly. They looked at where Hermione was pointing to find Professor Lupin and a big, black dog -which was no other than his godfather.  
  
"Do you think Lupin's back for the D.A.D.A position?" Ron asked.  
  
"Is there any other position vacant? It has to be."  
  
"You can't be sure though.maybe he came back to teach dueling or something."  
  
Harry, on the other hand was thinking about something else. "Snuffles didn't tell me about this. Maybe it was arranged suddenly." But before he tried to finish his sentence, the sorting started.  
  
(Skip the song and the sorting. I can't write a poem if my life depended on it, and I'm terrible with names.)  
  
Ten new first years were sorted in Gryffindor and Harry clapped loudly each time. ?He remembered how he had been afraid that it was a mistake. He wasn't sure if he was the wizard everybody expected him to be.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"There are announcements to be made, but they will wait until the feast is over. For right now, eat up!"  
  
The feast appeared from below and Harry's mouth watered. He had eaten sweets on the train, of course, but he hadn't had a decent meal since the last feast.  
  
They ate, drank and talked, but something was different from last year, and even the year before that. Maybe because of Cedric's death.but most likely it was because of Voldemort's return. Even though the Minister denied the fact, Dumbledore would never tell a lie about something as serious as that.  
  
Nothing had happened.yet. Voldemort still hadn't attacked but this tense nothing was unnerving. Harry thought that Voldemort was planning something big, but that wasn't good.  
  
After they ate more than enough, Dumbledore silenced the room.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts -and your first, for some people," he greeted. "There are many things I must tell you, but let us begin with the good news.  
  
"First of all, some of you might remember Professor Lupin." The hall was suddenly full with whispers and from the Slytherins, booing. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them.  
  
"He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again." There were more booing from Malfoy and his gang, but the others were cheering.  
  
"See, I told you he'll be back!" Hermione yelled over the noise. Her face had a look of triumph and Ron looked annoyed. "Trust Hermione to be right." Ron whispered grumpily.  
  
"Professor Lupin is a werewolf, as most of you know, but I find him more capable of teaching Defense Against the Dark Acts than any other person."  
  
Snape was giving Lupin a cold look.full of more hatred than before ('He thinks he's better at it,' Ron whispered).  
  
"And there will be a new transfer student this year."  
  
"So the rumors were true," Hermione whispered.  
  
"She will be arriving next week. There hasn't been a transfer student for 20 years. This will be a chance to learn a different culture. I hope all of you will make her welcome, and teach her things she doesn't know. "  
  
"And now, the bad news," Dumbledore said, his eyes losing some of its twinkle, "Since Lord Voldemort is back, new rules have been made. People will not be allowed to go out of their common rooms after 6 o'clock, unless with a teacher. Nobody will be able to venture the school grounds after sunset."  
  
"How about Quidditch practice?" Fred Weasley suddenly asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "Quidditch practice must be watched by a teacher. If not, the team will not be able to play.  
  
"I would like all of you to be alert. As I said last year, dark times are coming. Even thought the Dark Lord hadn't attacked yet, we must be prepared," Dumbledore said gravely, "We do not want anybody hurt. Please follow the rules; we made them for you security."  
  
"Prefects, make sure the people are safe, but do not put yourselves in danger. If you need any help, contact the teachers."  
  
"Well, that is all. It is late-and classes will start tomorrow. Good night!"  
  
The prefects lead the first years to the dormitories and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them.  
  
"I'm surprised you aren't a prefect, Hermione." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, you have the best grades in the year."  
  
"But I am." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh really.? WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh, maybe because I didn't feel like it." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
They reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Err." they forgot to ask.  
  
"Franis Corpella." Hermione answered. "What?" she asked, to Harry and Ron's expressions, "I'm a prefect, so I know the password."  
  
They entered the common room and they parted at the staircase. As they ascended, their feet got heavier, and heavier. At last they reached their dormitory, which was at the top.  
  
Harry went to his four-poster bed, opened his trunk, changed quickly and jumped into bed.  
  
"'Night, Harry," Ron said, but there was no answer. Harry was already asleep.  
  
'He must have been tired,' Ron thought, as he too got in his bed.  
  
  
  
A.N. How was it? Please review!! If you find any grammar mistakes (no doubt there's a lot), don't hesitate to tell me. English is my second language and I am a terrible speller (sometimes I spell 'grammar' incorrectly!). 


	2. The Classes Begin

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations made and owned by J.K.Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Harry learns about his special powers; the reason why Voldemort wants to kill him and a transfer student from Japan comes to Hogwarts in search of something - or somebody.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:The Classes Begin  
  
  
  
The sound of the door opening - a high-pitched laughter of an evil - the father's yell - the mother's scream - and the green light...Harry Potter was having a nightmare about the night his parents were killed; and the worst thing about these dreams was that he could only watch, just like the time Voldemort had killed Cedric.  
  
Just as Voldemort was going to kill him, he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
Harry woke up with a start, covered in sweat. A blurry Ron was shaking him. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. Now, he was able to see clearly.  
  
"At last! I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Ron said, his expression both relieved and exasperated.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's words. He looked around the room and noticed the others were gone - they were alone in their dorm.  
  
"We have 30 minutes until classes start, and Hermione's already waiting for us. You'd better hurry up; Hermione isn't in a good mood, and you know how she's like when she's angry."  
  
Harry knew was it was like, and as he knew that it wasn't pretty, Harry had no choice but to dress quickly. Then he and Ron went down to the staircase. Hermione had an impatient expression on her face.  
  
"We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for class!"  
  
"Goody, goody. Classes are more important. She didn't even say 'Good Morning'," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Did you say anything?" Hermione asked, with a venomous look that could scare a basilisk.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, trying to look angelic, but not succeeding. Hermione ignored the remark instead of replying. It was useless to. If they were like that...well, they were like that.  
  
"Anyways, let's go to the Great Hall," she said instead.  
  
The Great Hall was full of students and many, like Ron and Harry, looked as if they had slept in a little later than expected.  
  
"'Morning," Fred said sleepily, when the threesome reached the Gryffindor table. "These are the new schedules..." then he yawned. "Oh, and Good Luck..."  
  
'What did he mean, "Good Luck?"' Harry thought, but he didn't ponder on it, because he was hungry. Harry and Ron didn't bother to look at it until they had something in their stomachs, but Hermione was examining it.  
  
"We've better hurry up, you two," Hermione said, looking somewhat disgustingly at the way they shoved the food, "We have Potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning and--"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry asked. Ron accidentally spat his food out. "Oh no..."  
  
Harry looked at his schedule. Hermione was right; they did have Potions. And after that, they had Divination, the class he hated next to Potions. "What a perfect way to start the new school year," Harry whispered to himself, with his head in his hands, "Just perfect..."  
  
"And before you interrupted, I was about to say we only have 15 more minutes until it starts."  
  
"You needed to add that, and make a good breakfast bad, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, it's your fault since you took so much time just to wake up!"  
  
Ron or Harry couldn't retort to that. They quickly shoved their food and started heading for the dungeons, where the potions class was held.  
  
They managed to reach the class before it started, but Snape entered before they could have a seat. He gave them a cold look. He then wordlessly handed out parchments to each student.  
  
"Don't tell me he's making us take a test," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"This is Snape we're talking about. That can happen...but at least it's not Lockhart's test," Harry whispered back.  
  
Ron sniggered, but stopped when he saw Hermione looked disapprovingly at the two with a face that clearly told them to 'shut up, or else'. But strangely, Snape didn't notice, or he ignored the whispers. Harry thought the latter was more likely; it was unlike Snape to not notice.  
  
"This is a test to make sure you have done your homework on Voice Changing Potion correctly," he said, in an icy tone, "Since I assigned an essay on it, I trust..." he looked over to where Neville sat, "that there will be no mistakes."  
  
Neville was shuddering slightly under Snape's glare. Harry felt sorry for him.  
  
Snape handed out the tests, and told them to begin.  
  
The test was quite hard, but Harry managed to answer everything (thanks to all that studying out of boredom at the Dursley's)...though he was not sure if all of it was correct. He could never get a good grade at potions, partly because Potions wasn't his strong point, and partly because Snape was Snape.  
  
Just as Harry finished, Snape told them to hand the papers in. Neville looked frightened, Hermione wore an expression of triumph, as if she did well on hers.  
  
"In the next class, we will go over the tests...for those who didn't do well," Snape said, a smile forming on his face, "will be given extra homework."  
  
Ron gave Snape a disgusted look along with Dean and Seamus, but again Snape ignore it. Malfoy, on the other hand, wore a smirk; he was sure Snape wouldn't fail him, and Harry thought so too. Malfoy was Snape's favorite student, and he wasn't a bad potion brewer...actually, he was good, but Harry didn't want to admit that.  
  
Snape dismissed the class, and the Gryffindors left quickly for their next class. Ron and Harry said good-bye to Hermione, who had Arithmancy, lucky for her.  
  
"How did you two do on your tests?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Didn't get a thing," Ron answered lightly. He didn't care if he didn't get a good mark...at Potions, anyway.  
  
"How about you, Harry?"  
  
"I answered most of the questions, except #14."  
  
"Harry, old buddy...you did well on a Potions test? You know, Snape's test? Did you turn into a workaholic over the summer?" Ron asked. Harry laughed at the panicked look Ron wore.  
  
"No, of course not! I just had nothing to do except study at the Dursley's...I almost died of boredom..."  
  
"Anyways, wasn't it a miracle? Snape didn't even take a point from us! He must've been in a good mood..." Ron said, changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, it seemed.  
  
"No, if he was in a good mood, he'd take a lot of points," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Err...good point."  
  
They parted at the top of the staircase. Hermione had Arithmancy at a different part of the castle. Harry and Ron headed to the smelly, stuffy classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N.) Short chapter... and I took a month and a half just to finish this. The damn tests were in the way...and they still are. I just had two today, Geometry and French. I know I did terrible in French, but Geometry might be even worse...Well, please R&R! 


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations made and owned by J.K.Rowling, various publishers including but no limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Harry learns about his special powers; the reason Voldemort wants to kill him and a transfer student from Japan comes to Hogwarts in search of something - or somebody.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"I wonder what the old fraud's going to predict today..." Harry said aloud.  
  
"Hmm...Your death, Neville's mishaps, your death, this year's happenings, your death..." Ron answered.  
  
"I got the point."  
  
"You asked." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
They went up the ladder to the stuffy, hot room and took a seat at the farthest place from where Professor Trelawney sat. Unlike Parvati and Lavender, who were waiting excitedly for the class to start, Harry was dreading it. Not only because of her supposed predictions, it was because Harry couldn't stop thinking about the one she had made in third year.  
  
The prediction came true and here they are, under the Dark Lord's reign of terror...no, not under. They need to fight. Lives would be lost, but this battle must be won.  
  
How many lives would be lost? How many people would die like his parents? Harry couldn't help pondering. But his heart was set - he would fight against the Dark Lord, no matter what happens.  
  
He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Professor Trelawney calling his name until Ron nudged him.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I was just going to tell you that I have read your death, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Again?" Harry asked, clearly not amused.  
  
"In my tarot readings I read a death full of suffering..." she said, in a sorrowful voice. Parvati and Lavender also looked as if they pitied him for what was waiting for him in the future.  
  
But Harry just yawned, clearly not interested, while Ron tried to stifle a snigger. Trelawney gave Ron a disapproving look.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, this is no laughing matter. Your friend might die!" she said in an over-dramatic tone.  
  
"Last time you predicted that, it didn't happen, did it?"  
  
"You cannot say, for you, Mr.Weasley, have a very foggy eye!"  
  
"I don't think I even have one," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"That was an amusing class," Harry said sarcastically, as he and Ron was walking to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Was it? I only remember sleeping after she explained the meaning of 'the fool'."  
  
"Hey, there's Hermione!"  
  
"Hi Ron, Harry!" Hermione had a smile on her face. She looked as if she had a good class.  
  
"How was Divination?"  
  
"Boring, as always. Wasn't worth listening to." Harry replied.  
  
"You two really should have dropped it."  
  
"But it's nice to have a class where we can sleep." Ron yawned. He was not completely awake yet. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She couldn't say anything, because she herself had made remarks like that in Divination.  
  
"Anyways," Harry said, "I wonder when we can meet Snuffles."  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Maybe we can ask Lupin."  
  
"And he might know why Snape was acting so strange today!" Ron brightened, his sleepiness forgotten.  
  
"Maybe Snuffles did something to him..." Harry said.  
  
"Or maybe Professor Lupin did!"  
  
"Childish," Hermione muttered, while finishing her lunch... "Really."  
  
The Gryffindors waited impatiently for the next class - Defense Against the Dark Arts - to begin, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Stop staring at your watch, Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"In 10...9..." Ron counted, not bothering to answer. "3...2...1..."  
  
"Good morning," a cheerful voice said. Professor Lupin entered with a bright face, but he had a somewhat nervous atmosphere around him.  
  
"Long time no see..." he said looking over the students. "And I'm here to teach, again. As you heard, I'm a werewolf...but I won't bite..." he said, in a serious tone. "I am human when it's not a full moon."  
  
"We don't care if you're a werewolf!"  
  
"Yeah, and you're a good teacher, unlike all the rest...though Crouch wasn't that bad..." Ron said. Harry sat uncomfortably on his chair. The rest of the students had been told that Moody that taught them was really Barty Crouch J.R. in disguise, but they didn't know the truth behind all of it.  
  
Lupin smiled. "I'm glad..." he said. "Well...last year, you have done the Unforgivables, correct?" The class nodded. "This year will be mainly on blocking curses and avoiding the Dark Arts...beasts included. And a lot of the spells we are going to practice are above Ordinary Wizard's Levels."  
  
"Since the Dark Lord has come back in to power, we must be ready for it. Spells are important, but your heart must also be prepared in order to fight against evil. I hope I can train you in both this year."  
  
The class was silent. But the looks of their faces told that they were ready to learn. The Professor, noticing their eagerness, didn't lose a minute to teach them the things they need to know.  
  
"We will be working on dementors today. Can anybody explain what it is?" Hermione's hand shot up, along with many others, including Neville.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"They suck the happiness out of living creatures."  
  
"Ten points. Yes, dementors suck out the sense of living, I've often been told, if in its presence for a long time. As most of you know, they used to guard Azkaban for this reason. And the worst thing they could perform is the Dementor's Kiss...to suck out the soul of any creature."  
  
"But there is a way to defend yourself from them. Does anybody know the Charm?" Only Hermione, Harry and Ron's hands went up.  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"The Patronus Charm."  
  
"Another ten points. The Patronus Charm...a highly advanced charm. The incantation is 'expecto patronum'. But that's not the only thing needed. You need to concentrate on a happy memory...the happier it is, the stronger the Patronus will become. But I warn you, it isn't easy as it seems.  
  
"Harry, could you demonstrate?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. The others looked surprised.  
  
Harry tried to find a happy memory...nothing in fourth grade could do. He ended up concentrating on when he and the Gryffindor team won the Cup in third year.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A stag came out from the tip of his wand. It gave Harry a look and then it disappeared, knowing there was no danger. ??  
  
"Thank you, Harry. As you can see, a Patronus will come out from the wand and guard you. The Patronus has no particular shape - it is unique to the wizard that conjures it."  
  
When the class ended, the three stayed inside the classroom, waiting for the others to get out. When they made sure they were alone, Harry asked, "Professor, how is Padfoot?"  
  
"Oh, he's alright. He wants to meet you, but he has some work to do right now."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked, worriedly.  
  
"There's a risk for everything we do, but I think he'll be alright. Oh! I almost forgot - Dumbledore wants to meet you three on Friday, at his office. I think you'd be able to see him there."  
  
"Thank you!" the three said. They bided their professor good bye, and left for their next class.  
  
"You know, I have a feeling we've forgotten something..." Ron said, on the way to Transfiguration.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know...Harry! We forgot to ask why Snape was acting so strange!"  
  
"You two can ask them Friday," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N.) I uploaded fast this time, didn't I? I managed to write this chapter down in five days! I didn't have school today so I had a lot of time. Anyways, Please R&R!  
  
~To~  
  
Hermione HP: Thanks for the first review!  
  
Darcel: Thanks!  
  
Jordan: Here's the next chapter ^^  
  
Scrabbit: Thank you!  
  
Kagome-Chan: I think the transfer student's going to arrive in the next chapter or the one after that.  
  
kate: Like the real thing? Really? I'm blushing... 


End file.
